Mi dulce
by alielassel
Summary: Milo se conforma con lo que tiene........... ¿lo hará Camus?


Otra reunión dorada, una más de las aburridas y tediosas convocatorias de Saori. Desde que todos habían sido revividos, la "o"diosa (como Kanon la llamaba) había tomado por costumbre consultar a todos los caballeros dorados cada vez que deseaba hacer reformas en el Santuario.

No es que Milo no estuviese de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo él, igual que todos, tenía mucho que aportar, pero es que algunas de las cuestiones a tratar eran absolutamente estúpidas. En este caso, si las amazonas debían usar tampones o compresas. ¿A él qué demonios le importaba¡Qué usasen lo que les diese la maldita gana por favor!

Casi todos se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar el tema de la votación. Algunos como Shaka y Mu habían abierto tanto los ojos que parecía que se les iban a salir de las órbitas y luego se habían puesto tan colorados... en el fondo había sido divertido.

Kanon y él, al igual que Aioria y Máscara, les dejaron bien a claro a todos los presentes que les daba exactamente lo mismo y votaron en blanco, dejando la decisión a cada una de las afectadas. Saga y Camus por su parte se mantuvieron callados y acabaron por salir de la habitación rumbo a sus respectivos templos sin dignarse a dirigir la palabra a ninguno de los presentes.

Saga estaba más que aburrido de esas cosas, sobre todo porque últimamente Saori contaba demasiado con él y francamente, estaba más que harto. De ahí su mal humor.

Camus era distinto, él siempre era así, frío y distante con todos, tan sumamente cortante que resultaba arisco y desesperante en ocasiones. Todo lo que tenía de hermoso lo tenía de borde, y desde luego que era uno de los caballeros más hermosos con que la orden hubiese contado jamás.

Terminada la reunión todos volvieron a lo suyo, o sea, de fiesta. Todos excepto Saga que estaba muy ocupado ultimando los preparativos de la última bobada que se le había ocurrido a Saori, Camus quien nunca salía con los demás y Milo, a quien desde hacía un tiempo no se le veía hacer ninguna de las excentricidades a las que tenía acostumbrados a todos.

* * *

Era de noche y Milo estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Uno de sus platos favoritos, rape al horno con deliciosas patatas y cebolla caramelizada. Olía estupendamente y seguro que sabría mejor. Escuchó un fuerte estruendo en Aries y supuso acertadamente que los muchachos estaban de celebración... o lo que es lo mismo, borrachos como cubas y dispuestos a bajar al pueblo a buscar jovencitas con las que ... entretenerse.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho él lo mismo? Había sido el conquistador más exitoso de todos, aunque probablemente Aioria y Kanon ya le llevasen mucha ventaja. Al fin y al cabo hacía más de ocho meses que no salía así con ellos. Desde aquel día en que se dio cuenta de que el Caballero de Acuario no le era indiferente. Había llorado lágrimas amargas por él, por no poder acercarse, por saber que el voto de castidad al que estaba atado el caballero de la undécima casa era demasiado fuerte para que alguien como Milo, infiel y libidinoso por naturaleza pudiera romperlo.

Y sin embargo... no pudo reprimir la risa. Infiel y libidinoso¿cuántas veces le habían dicho eso? No podría contarlas ni mucho menos recordarlas. una vez su maestra le dijo que los escorpiones tenían un cruel destino, eran adictos al sexo en cualquier ocasión y con casi cualquier persona, sería imposible pedirles que se refrenaran porque sus instintos eran más fuertes que ellos mismos. Pero cuando alguien robaba su corazón, entonces toda aquella fuerza se destinaba en exclusiva a amar a esa persona afortunada. Y si no eran correspondidos... el final de la historia sería muy triste por seguro.

Y él se había enamorado del más inaccesible de todos los caballeros, ese que decían no tenía corazón, sólo un témpano de hielo.

Se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta cuando alguien le golpeó en la cabeza con una barra de pan. Se volvió para encontrarse con un Camus sin armadura, vestido con una preciosa túnica negra con bordados plateados que realzaban aún más su belleza. Estaba serio y tenía una ceja levantada

-este témpano de hielo te congelará el culo si se te ocurre llamarle así de nuevo -su tono era de reproche, pero la estampa que le ofrecía a Milo le obligó a reírse

no te enfades, solo pensaba en alto

-y ¿qué hay de cena?- preguntó mientras dejaba el pan en la mesa

bajé al pueblo después de la reunión y te compré un rape

-¿qué?

bueno, decías que te apetecía¿no? -adoraba ver esa expresión en Camus, con la cara de un niño al que le han hecho un regalo y no sabe cómo agradecerlo.

-dioses Milo! pero no tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias. Podríamos haberlo cenado cualquier otro día

El rostro de Acuario era encantador. El caballero que no gesticulaba nunca, cuando estaba con Milo expresaba todos sus sentimientos con su rostro. Cambiaba tanto a como era con los demás.

¿vas a seguir regañándome o me lo vas a agradecer?- ahora era el turno de Milo para hacerse el ofendido

-escorpión idiota, no te estoy regañando -lo dijo con tanta suavidad, con una sonrisa tan bella y con un brillo tan especial en los ojos que Milo sintió que estaba viendo un ángel- solo que no quiero que te tomes tantas molestias por mí.

Se acercó a Milo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, dejó un beso en la mejilla , y luego otro y otro mientras se acercaba lentamente al oído donde susurró un gracias que dejó a Milo con toda la piel erizada. Milo le abrazó, perdiéndose en su olor y el calor que despedía su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo, el caballero de los hielos dando calor al escorpión, y lo curioso era que era cierto.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, como siempre, hablaban de mil cosas y ni Camus ni Milo escatimaban cariños ni sonrisas. Era extraño recordar cómo había empezado todo, cómo Milo decidió jugárselo todo y confesar su amor a Camus, en el templo de Acuario, arrodillado en el suelo y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas pues sabía seguro la negativa del otro. Y así fue, efectivamente que Camus le rechazó, sin embargo en vez de enfadarse con él y echarle de su templo, tal y como Milo hubiera esperado, fue amable y dulce explicando cómo su juramento le impedía amar a nadie que no fuese la diosa.

Y al terminar su explicación y con un Milo absolutamente deprimido y cabizbajo se rompió y se arrojó llorando a sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Algunos sentimientos son demasiado difíciles de ocultar incluso para un caballero de hielo, y Camus sentía demasiado como para seguir con aquello.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde entonces y seguían juntos y enamorados. Durante el día apenas podían verse debido a las obligaciones que ambos habían asumido. Debían entrenar a los aprendices y ayudar a Saga con los mandatos de la "o"diosa. Si no el géminis se volvería loco.

Pero las noches eran suyas y siempre cenaban juntos, unas veces en la octava casa, otras en la undécima, pero siempre juntos. Siempre sonriendo y dejando de lado el papel que les tocaba representar durante el día; a Milo el de alegre seductor y a Camus el de hombre sin sentimientos. Cuando estaban solos solo importaban ellos, no eran caballeros, ni tan siquiera eran hombres, solo eran dos almas que se complementaban absolutamente.

Terminada la cena recogieron todo entre los dos y se tumbaron el el sofá, como solían hacer siempre. Esta vez, Camus apoyaba su cabeza en el abdomen de Milo y recibía placenteras caricias mientras conversaban y reían por tonterías. Dormirían juntos como siempre desde hacía seis meses, pero nada más pasaría entre ellos. Lo único que hacían era besarse, Camus había vivido durante demasiado tiempo a la sombra del juramento de castidad impuesto por su maestro y no sería fácil que renunciase a él.

Milo por su parte estaba completamente satisfecho con el hecho de que Camus le sonriera como para pedir más. Al fin y al cabo Camus le amaba, le besaba, le cuidaba cuando se ponía enfermo., le regalaba preciosas palabras y dulces caricias, le mimaba con tanta atención... realmente nadie podría imaginar lo dulce que podía ser Camus. Eso tan solo Milo lo sabía y ese simple hecho le bastaba para pensar que no merecía su suerte.

Ya era la hora de acostarse aunque al día siguiente no tenían que madrugar, pero ambos estaban cansados. De camino al dormitorio Milo parloteaba sobre uno de los aprendices, uno que estaba seguro, sería el nuevo escorpio. Camus estaba silencioso, mucho más que de costumbre y eso no pasó desapercibido para Milo.

Camus estás bien? -Milo acarició el rostro de Camus con delicadeza

-sí -la voz del aguador era tan solo un susurro

me mientes

-sí -recargó la frente en el pecho de Milo mientras acariciaba la zona que cubría el corazón del escorpión con una de sus manos -Milo, hacemos seis meses -levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos- ¿qué regalo quieres?

Milo rió suavemente y le atrajo más hacia sí : a ti Camus, solo eso. Pero su sonrisa se borró al notar cómo Camus le apartaba empujándole suavemente.

-entonces te daré lo que deseas – y sin más se deshizo de la túnica que lo cubría quedando desnudo y tembloroso delante de Milo.

Ca...Camus yo... no me refería a esto -era la primera vez que le veía así, totalmente desnudo y debía reconocer que era un espectáculo admirable.

Camus por su parte volvió acercarse y le besó en los labios, se pegó tanto a él que Milo se perdió en las sensaciones. El beso se volvió más apasionado por momentos y por primera vez Milo comprobó lo tremendamente suave que era la espalda de Camus. Sólo cuando sus manos descendieron más de lo supuesto fue que Milo se apartó abruptamente hasta dar con la espalda en la pared y respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Camus no tienes que hacer esto -respiraba agitadamente, si alguien le hubiese dicho hacía un año que estaría rechazando a alguien como Camus se habría echado a reír.

-Pero quiero hacerlo -de nuevo su voz un susurro, demasiado baja como para ser verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

no es cierto

-sí lo es -Camus encendió su cosmos y dejó que Milo percibiera parte de sus sentimientos, que viese cuan seguro estaba de querer entregarse a él- Milo, yo soy Camus de Acuario, hice un juramento que ya he roto al enamorarme de ti. ¿Qué tiene de malo que desee entregar mi cuerpo a la misma persona que ya posee mi corazón?

y si estás tan seguro, por qué todo tu cuerpo tiembla de esa manera -había vuelto a acercarse, confundido por la seguridad que notaba en el cosmos de Camus y la incertidumbre que veía en sus ojos.

Camus soltó una risa nerviosa mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuerpo de Milo, cuerpo que volvía a abrazarle con ternura tratando de entender: porque tengo miedo

miedo de qué -preguntó mientras pasaba los dedos por su la espalda

-¿a lo desconocido?- le miraba con sus profundos zafiros esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, tratando de expresar lo que ni él mismo se sentía seguro de saber- a no satisfacerte, a que no te guste, a que te vayas y me dejes solo

No pudo seguir, Milo le agarró con fuerza de la cintura y levantó su mentón obligándole a enfrentarse con unas turquesas que le taladraban. Con más seriedad que la que usaba en el combate, Milo susurró contra los labios de Camus: jamás se te ocurra pensar algo así, porque solo con el hecho de saber que vendrás me siento más completo de lo que jamás había estado.

Le besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con ternura y pasión, con tanto cariño y devoción que Camus se estremecía entre sus brazos. Aquella lengua que jugaba con la suya le hacía perder la razón, notar la respiración agitada de Milo mientras le besaba de esa forma, mientras devoraba su boca... Camus solo acertó a colgarse del cuello del escorpión, abandonándose total y absolutamente a sus deseos.

Milo le recostó en la cama, situándose encima y decidiendo casi al instante que su cuerpo era demasiado pesado para que Camus lo soportase. Así que se quedó a un lado, rompió el beso y le observó. Por primera vez le tenía desnudo en su cama, pasó los dedos por el pecho y el abdomen, observó el miembro ya rígido de Camus, las piernas temblorosas y por ultimo fijó su vista en la sonrojada cara de su amor. Respiraba agitadamente, miraba para otro lado y le temblaban las manos. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, él mismo se lo había dicho. Se quitó la túnica quedando en las mismas condiciones que el otro, completamente desnudo.

Camus -le llamó mientras acariciaba su rostro- tócame- dijo en cuanto tuvo la atención de esos cielos que tanto adoraba.

-no sé cómo hacerlo- otra vez esa sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, la de un niño asustado. Pero Milo se encargaría de romper esos nervios, de hacer que perdiese el miedo que lo inundaba. No sería hermoso si Camus no lo disfrutaba y nadie puede disfrutar de algo que le atemoriza.

Tomó la mano de su ángel y besó los cinco dedos, uno por uno, se acarició el rostro con esa mano que le obedecía sumisa y continuó por el pecho con suavidad

tócame Camus -las turquesas se le clavaban en el alma instándole a hacer aquello a lo que nunca se había atrevido.

-no sé cómo hacerlo

sólo tócame

Camus empezó acariciando con suavidad el pecho, recorriendo los músculos del abdomen, rozando los brazos, comprobando como a su paso la piel de Milo se erizaba agradecida por las atenciones. Poco apoco se fue volviendo más audaz. Conforme Milo se recostaba en la cama, disfrutando de lo que le hacía, él se incorporaba consiguiendo así más libertad de movimientos.

Rozó los morenos pezones y a Milo se le cortó la respiración durante un instante. Volvió a hacer o mismo un poquito más fuerte, y otra vez con mayor insistencia hasta que arrancó un gemido de la garganta de su escorpión. Pero no había sido una queja de dolor, Milo de veras disfrutaba con lo que él podía hacerle.

Camus bésame

Su voz lucía desesperada así que no se demoró en hacer lo que le pedían. Se acercó y mordisqueó los labios para después introducir lentamente la lengua en suaves movimientos. No dejó de acariciar al escorpión ni un solo instante, disfrutaba enormemente de las sensaciones que producía en el otro. Sin darse cuenta se había recostado sobre Milo y en un momento rozó con su miembro el de Milo haciendo que los dos dejasen salir un gemido.

Se separó observando el rostro del escorpión. Lucía feliz y risueño, como siempre y le miraba con infinita ternura. Apenas podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso. Le respondió con la sonrisa más dulce que fue capaz de esbozar.

continúa por favor -dijo Milo en un susurro

Camus se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a besar el cuello de Milo. Lo lamió con la punta de la lengua disfrutando del acanelado sabor de su piel. Continuó descendiendo deseando llegar a aquel punto donde antes había conseguido un gemido. Y Milo no le defraudó, al notar la lengua de Camus acariciar sus pezones se arqueó en la cama, incapaz de contener lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir.

Conforme sus caricias descendían por el moreno abdomen, el cuerpo de Milo se movía buscando un mayor contacto con esos labios y esa lengua que, aunque inexpertos, le resultaban lo más excitante que había conocido en su vida.

Finalmente Camus se detuvo al llegar al ombligo, avergonzado y orgulloso a partes iguales se apoyó con los dos brazos sobre el pecho de Milo y esperó a que este le mirase para preguntarle

-¿lo hago bien?

de maravilla

Milo acaricio el torso de Camus quien se arqueó disfrutando del contacto. Ya no estaba nervioso, o no tanto como al principio. Milo estaba siendo paciente con él, le dejaba experimentar, ser parte de todo y no simplemente un espectador distante. Milo se incorporó haciendo que Camus perdiera el equilibrio y quedase sentado sobre su pelvis.

Besó los rojos labios al tiempo que movía la cadera rozando el miembro del aguador con el suyo. Acariciaba su espalda, apresaba los pezones, masajeaba los glúteos. En definitiva disfrutaba de lo que Camus le ofrecía por completo.

Volvió a recostarle y se situó encima suyo, sentado a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. En esa posición descendió hasta los muslos lentamente, dejando que Camus sintiera el calor que emanaba de esa parte de su cuerpo y permitiéndose ciertos roces en los que comprobó el grado de excitación del aguador. Atacó el níveo cuello con toda la ternura de su corazón, embriagado por los suspiros y gemidos que los dulces labios dejaban salir.

Le devolvió a Camus todas sus anteriores atenciones, sólo que él no tenía pensado pararse en el ombligo, él llegaría más abajo. Camus volvería a temblar pero sería de placer y no de miedo.

Dejó que Camus se anticipara a lo que vendría, que lo desease con fuerza mientras lamía el dulce ombligo por más tiempo del que consideró necesario. Camus estaba completamente sonrojado, tenía vergüenza, y Milo decidió quitársela de una vez por todas.

Así sin previo aviso empezó a lamer el más que caliente falo, mientras Camus se retorcía de placer y murmuraba incoherencias. Milo puso todo su saber en ello, con dulzura, lentamente, con suavidad fue guiando a Camus hasta el orgasmo, uno que le dejó sin respiración por unos momentos.

Pero Milo pensaba seguir. Mientras veía cómo Camus recuperaba el aliento usó el semen que se acumulaba en su mano para humedecer sus dedos y tratar de introducirlos con suavidad en la intimidad de su amado. Allí donde nunca antes había estado nadie.

Camus gimió lastimeramente ante la intrusión, pero la boca de Milo consoladora, besó sus labios, su frente, sus mejillas recordándole que lo hacían todo por amor, por devoción mutua.

Milo estaba extasiado. Se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en la almohada justo al lado de la de Camus. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Mantenía sus dedos moviéndose en el cálido interior, mientras veía cómo el antes fláccido miembro recuperaba la rigidez que había conseguido antes, cómo Camus con los ojos cerrados suspiraba y gemía, cómo movía sus caderas llevado por el placer que le estaban otorgando.

No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba entrar en él, sentirle tan cerca como pudiera estar. Sacó los dedos con cuidado y pasó el brazo izquierdo por detrás de la nuca de Camus. Éste se giró apoyando su espalda en el amplio pecho del escorpión. Movió las caderas rozando a Milo, haciéndole exclamar un nuevo gemido. Mientras abrazaba a Camus con su brazo izquierdo, mientras le mordía el cuello excitándole todavía más, mientras Camus llevaba hacia atrás su mano derecha intentando tocar algo de su adorado escorpión, Milo se guió a sí mismo con la mano libre adentrándose en aquel a quien había decidido regalar el alma.

Camus gemía desesperado. Las sensaciones eran increíbles. Apenas sentía ningún dolor, sólo un inmenso placer cada vez que Milo empujaba y rozaba ese punto de su interior. sólo atinaba a decir una y otra vez el nombre de Milo, entre jadeos, cuando conseguía pronunciar algo entre tantos gemidos.

Milo por su parte apenas podía contenerse. Había guiado la pierna de Camus hacia atrás, enredándola en su cintura y ahora estimulaba el miembro del otro al mismo ritmo que embestía. Él que se había acostado con tantos jamás llegó a sentir ni la mitad del placer que Camus le estaba regalando... en su primera vez. Escucharle jadear y gritar, gemir su nombre, llamarle mientras él mismo estaba en el paraíso... ¿cómo puede alguien resistirse a eso?

Camus alcanzó el orgasmo y se arqueó aún más, apretó los glúteos inconscientemente mientras gritaba el nombre de Milo totalmente llevado por el éxtasis. Al sentir la presión Milo no pudo más y se descargó dentro de Camus, finalizando así la unión que habían comenzado.

Para Camus fue su primera vez, para Milo la mejor. Tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento, había quedado con la nariz metida en el cabello de Camus, aspirando su perfume, ese que le volvía loco. Aún estaba agitado cuando se decidió a prestar atención a Camus quien suponía estaba como él.

Pero se equivocó. Camus apenas se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante serio, demasiado para el gusto de Milo. Su respiración aún no estaba acompasada pero distaba mucho de la efusividad con que Milo tomaba aire. El sudor hacía que el cabello se pegase a su rostro dándole un aspecto cuando menos preocupante. Camus lucía desamparado, triste, herido.

Milo tragó saliva sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Para ser sincero, jamás pensó llegar a acostarse con Camus. Había renunciado por competo al sexo sólo por el placer de verle sonreír cada día. Pero quizás acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida. ¿Y si Camus se arrepentía de lo ocurrido¿Y si el peso de aquel juramento era demasiado para él¿Y si le había forzado a entregarse sin que él realmente quisiera hacerlo?

Camus era complicado y misterioso, era difícil saber lo que su corazón sentía. Era fuerte en la batalla pero frágil en la vida y con sus sentimientos. ¿Y si Milo lo había herido¿Qué haría si Camus le dejaba? La desesperación hizo mella en él al notar que Camus seguía sin moverse o decir nada.

Camus -le llamó en un susurro con miedo de cuál sería la respuesta

-ya no tengo nada... -lucía tan débil- me lo has quitado todo, mi juramento ya no sirve, ya no me queda honor -Milo creyó morir al escuchar esas palabras. Hubiese querido decir algo pero no sabía el qué. Él sólo deseaba amarle.

Lentamente y con los ojos semicerrados, Camus se dio la vuelta hasta encarar a Milo. Se acurrucó en su pecho bajo la atónita mirada de un escorpión que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-todo lo que me queda ahora eres tú -continuó el acuariano mientras dejaba dulces besos en el pecho lo acogía- tú lo tienes todo de mí, así que no me dejes o me moriré

Dicho eso volvió a quedarse quieto, tanto que a Milo le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Aún asombrado analizó con detenimiento sus palabras. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el siempre bello rostro del regente de escorpio¿cómo podía ser tan tonto? la verdad que hasta hacía unos minutos la mayor parte de su sangre no se encontraba en el cerebro. Aún así no pudo detener unas lágrimas que se le escaparon de sus turquesas pensando en las palabras dichas por Camus, en lo que significaban.

Se lo había entregado todo sin reservas, su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo. Había renunciado a todo lo que hasta aquel instante se había aferrado. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro, todo lo que era y lo que sería. Todo lo dejó para estar con él, para poder entregarse. Eso era lo que Camus había querido decir antes de dormirse.

Con cuidado de no despertarle Milo le abrazó depositando pequeños besos en todas las áreas a su alcance. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz ni tan emocionado. Nunca nadie le había dedicado palabras tan dulces, emotivas y sinceras.

Mi dulce Camus -susurró en el oído del aguador- tú también me lo has quitado todo a mí. Ahora yo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Te juro que te cuidaré hasta el día en que me muera, y después de eso, perseguiré tu alma hasta el último rincón del infierno si es necesario pero nunca nunca te dejaré solo.

* * *

Camus de Acuario entraba en el templo del Escorpión Celeste. Lucía cansado, todo el día dando clases sobre la fuerza del cosmos y el espíritu, recordando la lucha contra Hades para los aprendices y respondiendo a sus preguntas le había dejado agotado.

Se miró en uno de los espejos de esa casa que era tan suya como de su guardián. Observó preocupado cómo alrededor de sus ojos las arrugas iban dejando su marca, el tiempo pasaba para todos y él había luchado demasiado. Su cuerpo pasaba factura. Aún así las jovencitas seguían enamorándose de él, tan mal no debía estar después de todo. Mantenía un cuerpo fuerte y atlético aunque para su gusto ninguno era más bello que el que conservaba Milo.

Ese mismo escorpión que le rodeaba en esos instantes por la cintura apartándole del espejo para poder besarle con todo el cariño que le profesaba.

-Milo -aún tenía una bonita sonrisa- hoy hacemos 40 años juntos. ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

tú eres mi mejor regalo

-¿Es que nunca vas a pedir otra cosa?

Tú eres lo único que quiero. Mi dulce, mi dulce Camus


End file.
